


Carry On: Dark And Unrequited Wincest Collection

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood Drinking, Bodyswap, Boy King of Hell Sam, Dark, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach, Episode: s10e04 Paper Moon, Ezekiel | Gadreel Possessing Sam Winchester, Gore, Horror, Knotting, M/M, MarkofCain!Dean, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Samulet, Somnophilia, Soulless!Sam, Stanford Era, Unrequited Love, dark kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulless Sam gives Dean what he wants, sort of. For a price.</p><p>This is collection of ask box ficlets I wrote for a couple lovely friends on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulless Sam Fucks Dean

Imagine Soulless Sam trying to fuck an underage girl and Dean steps in. Sam tells him to back off, but he won’t, keeps bothering him about jailbait and a bunch of other things that don’t interest him. He sneers and says, “what, you offering, big brother?” Dean pales and  _that_ gets his attention. The way Dean can’t quite look him in the eye after that when he tells him “let’s just get the fuck outta here.” The way Dean flinches when he stands too close and breathes on the back of his neck. He should have thought of this sooner. 

Back at the motel all Sam wants to do is watch his brother break. “I know why you stopped me and it’s not really about that little bitch. You love him. _That_  Sam knew it, could feel it in everything you did for him.” He pauses, smirks a little as Dean shifts uncomfortably on his bed. “He doesn’t love you like that, Dean. Never did. That’s all you. I don’t have a soul, but at least I’m not sick like you. Tell you what though: I’ll fuck you right now. I’ll fuck you whenever you want. Only thing I ask is you drop the soul searching thing. I don’t want it. And deep down I know you don’t want it back either.” 

Dean acts angry, but Sam can see his cock’s already hard. Dean’s weak, so fucking weak. When Sam undresses in front of him, shows off his length, Dean can’t take it anymore. He moans. “Okay, okay. Just. Get over here.” 

He fucks into Dean viciously, hard quick thrusts that have him hiding his face in the pillows, but it doesn’t cover up his cries. Whether it’s from the lack of prep or something else Sam doesn’t know. And of course he doesn’t care. 


	2. Why Sam Really Ran Off To Stanford

Sam didn't run off to Stanford because he didn't love Dean enough. He left because his love was twisted and wrong and he saw his big brother's face every time he came. He left because when Dean stumbled into countless motel rooms smelling like pussy he wanted to throw him down and mark him, claim him as his own. He left because he was stuck in Dean's orbit and if he stayed he'd be burned to ashes. Sam had no other choice.


	3. Dean, Will You Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asks Dean to marry him and there's only one correct answer.

"Dean, will you marry me?" Sam asked, on his knees, eyes bright with laughter.

Dean stared at the puddle around his brother and swallowed. The blood had soaked through Sam's pants. He suppressed a shudder and chanced a glance at the corner of the room, where a young boy was whimpering and had crossed his skinny arms over himself. 

"Yes...just. Don't kill the kid. Please," he whispered.

Sam let out a happy sigh. "That's a good boy, Dean. Knew you'd see it my way eventually."


	4. The Mark Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains unrequited Wincest, Destiel AND Sastiel.

Dean fails to notice how often Castiel tries to avoid Sam's touch, tries to get closer to Dean. He can't see that Castiel sends heated looks his way. All Dean can see is Sam slowly slipping from his fingers, how often his Sammy smiles at the angel and the Mark is burning for him to stop it, to tear somebody open. 


	5. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam drugs Dean.

Sam slips his brother roofies and Dean's fucking oblivious to the entire thing. He watches as Dean gets clumsier, as his words begin to slur. Sam smirks. He waits. Soon his big brother is passed the hell out, just begging to be split open on his dick. Sam doesn't rush. He's got all night to play, after all. And he really wants to stuff his pretty holes full of come. He dips his fingers into Dean's mouth, feeling his heat. "Mine," he whispers against unresponsive lips.


	6. An Excellent Way To Pass The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam with a soul loved his brother a bit too much. Soulless Sam doesn't care if the sex is consensual or not, he wants to act on the urges Sam with a soul had. 
> 
> Warnings: Rape, dark, horror, Soulless Sam.

Sam tilted Dean’s hips, rubbed his aching cock against his tight asshole and grinned. “Fuck, wanted this so long, Dean. And now, well, now I get it.”

“I swear to God I’m gonna kill you, you sick freak.” Dean bucked against him, tried to throw him off.

His brother didn’t know when to shut the fuck up and take it. But Sam would teach him now. He moaned into his neck, bit down hard and Dean flinched. “We both know you’re not gonna hurt your precious little Sammy, so you might as well…enjoy yourself? Or don’t. Either way I’m getting what I want.”

Dean was still until Sam swirled a finger around his hole. “Sam. Think for a second here. You’ll regret this. Don’t…don’t do this to yourself.”

“But Dean, don’t you know how long your little brother has wanted you? You think it’s just me, huh? I’m only giving him what he never had the balls to take for himself. He’ll thank me if he ever comes back.”

“No.” Dean gasped out. “I don’t fucking believe you, you fucking monster. Sammy doesn’t swing that way. He’s not like that.  _We’re_  not like that.”

Sam laughed, but it came out flat. Hollow. He slammed two fingers into Dean, twisted them. Waited for him to finish screaming then remarked, “Exception to the rule, I guess. Because the only thing I wanna do right now is slam my cock so far up your pretty ass you’re choking on it. Now be good for me or I’ll tie you up. Do you want that, Dean?”

Dean breathed harshly against the pillow, or maybe it was a sob. Not that Sam cared.

“Speak, Dean, or I’m gonna assume you  _do_  want it. And I won’t be gentle.”

“No! Don’t…tie me up. I-I’ll be good. Just…hurry up.”

“I didn’t agree to that. I never sleep. No, I have a feeling this’ll be an excellent way to pass the time. Gonna fuck you til’ you’re nice and sore…it’ll take hours, Dean.” He pulled his fingers roughly out of Dean’s ass.

He quickly grabbed his hips and slammed inside Dean’s ass, only thing easing the way was spit and pre-come.

Dean cried out, lowered his head to the pillow, tried to stifle the rest of his moans.

Dean’s ass felt perfect around his dick, gripped him so tight, so hot. On every thrust his balls slapped against Dean’s skin, fuck. Couldn’t wait to feel his cocksucker lips. “Oh god, oh god. No…”

“Dean. Yes.” He quickened his pace. Maybe if he made Dean come hard he’d stop his incessant bitching. If that didn’t work he’d really have to gag him next time.

“C’mon, Dean. Admit it. You. Love. This.”

“F-fuck you!”

“You’re the one spread out on my cock so I think you got that turned around a bit, don’t you princess?” Then Dean tensed up, screamed as he came. Sam followed a few thrusts after that.

“There. Got what you wanted. Now get off me.” Dean snarled.

“Slow learner, aren’t you Dean? Not anywhere close to being done with you.”

He pulled out, turned Dean around so he could catch sight of his still-hard cock. “Lick up the mess, bitch, and maybe I’ll give you another nice big orgasm.”


	7. One Last Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's dead and Sam gives in. Set during 9x23 Do You Believe In Miracles? 
> 
> Warnings: hints at possible future necrophilia.

Sam gently cleaned the blood off Dean’s broken skin before laying him out on his bed. Eyes red-rimmed, Sam bent down. Breath caressed his brother’s lifeless form. 

"I, I can’t do this. Not without you."

His gaze froze on Dean’s mouth and he choked back a sob. This was all he had. He could not deny himself one last weakness.

Sam closed the distance between them and kissed his brother’s unresponsive lips. 


	8. Not Like I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel loves Dean. Dean loves Sam. Neither of them can get what they want. 
> 
> Warnings: unrequited dedreel, unrequited wincest, rape, rough sex, violence, horror. 
> 
> Not just wincest, so I apologize for that, but Gadreel IS possessing Sam, so. I'm adding it.

"He doesn’t love you, Dean. Not like I do." Gadreel murmurs against Dean’s neck as he fucks in hard, making Dean yelp. "Think he wants you? That after all of this you’ll be together? No Dean. No."

"W-what?  I…I thought you were Sam. Fuckin’ stop!" Dean struggles, tries to throw him off. Gadreel holds him down easily. Grasps his neck. Squeezes. A warning.

"He plans on leaving you as soon as he’s able. Back to school to have a normal life." He quickens his pace and it makes Dean cry. 

"How long have you been pretending you were Sammy?" he chokes out. His ass burns. There’s hot slick between his legs and he guesses it’s blood. He’s never done this before. Always wanted it to be Sam or not at all. 

Gadreel doesn’t respond and Dean supposes that’s as much of an answer as any. 


	9. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the ways Sam grieves Dean after the Hellhounds rip him to shreds. 
> 
> Post No Rest For The Wicked. Warning for obvious major character death. Angst. Possible unrequited wincest, I haven't quite decided.

After Dean’s torn apart by Hellhounds and buried in the earth the first couple of days Sam drinks and calls Dean’s cell over and over again, so he can hear his voice. Every time he says,  _just one more_ , but it’s a lie and he knows it. 

Sam keeps all of Dean’s old text messages, too. He reads them after bad hunts, but it only makes things worse, makes him cry and drink until he can’t stand any longer. 

There’s a shirt of Dean’s Sam can’t give up. It’s the only way he can manage a couple hours of sleep, with the smell of  _Dean_ surrounding him. It almost always ends with him waking up screaming Dean’s name. No one answers.  _  
_

And sometimes, for a few brief moments, he forgets, he forgets Dean’s gone. Those moments are by far the worst.


	10. Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: A bodyswap means that a truth comes out. They watch each other. Nothing will be the same again.
> 
> Contains: angst. 
> 
> The wincest in this ficlet isn't unrequited exactly, but there's guilt and hints at possible impending dark subject matter.

It’s the trickster that does it. Body swaps them after Dean plays pool with the asshole. They both corner him and he cheekily replies it’ll wear off within the week before disappearing with a snap of his fingers. 

Sam doesn’t trust him, but for now they play the waiting game. 

In their dirty, cramped motel room Sam paces while Dean sits on his bed closest to the door, pie in his lap despite Sam’s best efforts to keep him away from treats. “Did I mention I hate you yet? I’m taking a damn shower.” 

Dean shoots Sam a frantic look and Sam chalks it up to Dean not wanting Sam to see his dick.  

In the bathroom, he undresses quickly, puts the clothes in a neat pile. Catches sight of  _it_ right away. Tentatively presses against a name on his -on  _Dean’s_ \- hip. 

His name. Sam. Tattooed on his big brother’s skin. 

Sam swallows. 

Dean curses, turns up the volume on the television again. No surprise it’s porn. Sam can tell by the wet sounds, skin on skin and the breathy moans.

The walls are too thin.

He should wait, give them both space before jumping to conclusions. Ignore the answers screaming in his head on repeat. There must be a reason besides the obvious. 

Sam can’t wait. 

He yanks the door open, not even bothering to put boxers on. “So, uh. How long?” 

"Jesus, Sammy! What the fuck is wrong with you? Put some clothes on, fuck-" 

Sam rolls his - _Dean’s_ \- eyes. “Right, because this isn’t something you’ve seen before. ” Huffs out a sigh. “Look, just answer the question, okay? Then you can go back to your… porn.” 

Dean’s breath catches. He turns and locks eyes with Sam. “Got that tattoo not long after you went to Stanford. I, I love you, Sammy.” 

"But not like a brother loves a brother." 

"No, I don’t fuckin’ suppose so." 

Sam averts his eyes first. He  _really, really_ hates the trickster, but he hates himself more because he’s not sure he can hold back. Not when he finally knows the truth. 


	11. Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition prompt: It’s too late. There’s a confrontation and now there are consequences. Is what happened worth it? 
> 
> This was a dialogue-heavy prompt. Up to 200 words could be description, but the emphasis was supposed to be on dialogue. I chose to go full out all dialogue. 
> 
> Angst, unrequited. Warnings: implied suicidal thoughts. 
> 
> Enjoy! Or... well, maybe not.

"Good, princess, you’re finally awake. I gotta say something to you." 

"What are you-"

"Shut up and fuckin’ listen. Just. I don’t wanna hear you talk right now, capiche?" 

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." 

"First you get in between me and the wendigo. I coulda handled it, Sammy and you  _got in my fucking way, Jesus,_ I taught you better than that-“

"Not a kid anymore, Dean. I can make my own decisions, thanks."

"Pretty sure I said no talking. Anyways. Nearly get yourself torn to bits, I have to carry your huge ass to my Baby. You  _puke_ in my car.”

"Oh my god, the horror-"

"Shuddap. Had to stitch you up more n’ once because you wouldn’t fucking  _hold still_ and kept tearin’ your sutures and what the fuck do you think I found, Sam?” 

"I dunno, but I bet you’re about to tell me." 

"The amulet, college boy. That’s fucking what I found. You know, the one Cas said was useless and I threw away? You had it in your pocket. Want you to explain that to me. Oh, and the death wish while you’re at it." 

"No, I don’t think I will." 

"M’not askin’." 

"You wouldn’t understand, Dean." 

"Try me." 

"Just, would you let me breathe? I need some space." 

"No." 

"Fuck it. Fine. Why did I risk my life for you? That’s easy. You’re my brother. I’m not gonna stand by and watch you die." 

"Yeah, you’d rather me see you bleed out. Real nice of you." 

"Look. I honestly thought it was too late. Thought one of us would have to die. Figured it might as well be me." 

"Sammy-" 

"I just, I just want you to love me. That’s. That’s why I have it. In hopes that one day… you’ll wear it again." 

"Sam-" 

"See, this is exactly why I didn’t wanna tell you. You’re, you’re gonna leave-" 

"Just a few hours. I’ll come back, Sammy. And, fuck, I can’t wear the amulet. It’s different now. I love you, but not that way. Not like before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana, if you're still keeping track of this series of ficlets: I STILL plan on doing a thing with Gabe okay? I can't promise he'd be involved romantically, but it'd be fun to do a dark ficlet of the Mystery Spot episode. Anyway! As always, feedback is always appreciated.


	12. Not My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the extended promo for 10x02 “Reichenbach.” 
> 
> Warnings for: Demon!Dean, boyking!Sam, dub con and blood drinking.

"Swear I’m g-gonna rip you apart if you touch me again." 

_Not my brother, not my Dean._

It laughs on top of Sam, cruel and cold. “Told you, Sammy. No mercy. Now open up, know you want this. Look how  _hard_ your dick is, fuck. S’gorgeous. Can’t wait to  _ride_ it-” it taunts, leaning down to give Sam’s cock a hungry squeeze before biting into the flesh of its wrist.  _  
_

"S-shut the hell _up-“_ Sam turns away. Or tries to anyway. 

The demon’s grip on Sam’s hair tightens, holding his head in place. “Can stop pretendin’ you’re disgusted, little brother. Know you’ve been dyin’ for a taste. Just imagine for a moment what  _my_ blood could do to you. Give in. Be my King. We can kill Crowley or make him bow before us. Rule Hell together,” it hisses in Sam’s ear. 

There’s a brief hesitation, a pang of guilt and self hatred because Sam’s  _not strong enough_ and then Sam breaks.

Dean lowers himself onto Sam’s throbbing cock as demon blood trickles into Sam’s open mouth. 


	13. Forced To Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s heat lands in the middle of a hunt and now desperate Alpha’s are closing in. 
> 
> Omegaverse AU of 10x04 Paper Moon. 
> 
> Warnings: rape, knotting, violence, unrequited wincest.

A blow to the back of Dean’s head is all it takes and the Alphas are on him. 

"Should knot him in front of his brother." 

One Alpha has a knee on Dean’s back, keeping his chest on the ground, the other pulls Dean’s jeans down under his perky ass. Runs his fingers along the slick and brings it up to his lips for a taste.

Sam snarls and the grip on him tightens. 

"Sweet, unmated little Omega bitch. We’ll give you what you need." 

His big brother whines. Dean’s in heat, can’t control his body’s reaction to the Alpha scent, so close and read to knot him. 

It’s the Alpha removing his own clothes that breaks Sam. 

"Hey!" 

He slams his head against the Alpha holding onto his arms, twists out of the grip and stabs him in one fluid thrust. 

"He’s." 

The Alpha with dark hair who had a knee on Dean’s back comes at him. A brief struggle, but Sam’s rage makes him stronger. Sam slits his throat. 

Blood, so much blood. All over him. 

"Not."

The last Alpha tries to escape. Sam smiles viciously, promising violence as he advances. 

"Yours." 

Sam snaps his neck. 

He bends over Dean, panting. 

Dean shivers. 

"S-Sam? What are you—" 

He takes Dean’s hand and nips at the palm. 

"Can’t go around being unmated anymore, Dean. Too dangerous." 

"The fuck, Sammy?" 

Sam licks his lips and strokes Dean’s muscled thighs. 

"Always been mine, big brother. But now, now you’re gonna know you’re mine, too." 


End file.
